


Crossfire ✮ Jeremiah Valeska [2]

by nogitsunechey (animechey)



Series: The Valeska Saga [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Gotham (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animechey/pseuds/nogitsunechey
Summary: [COMING IN SEPTEMBER 2019]Mandy Queen, as her name suggests, is a relative of Oliver Queen, a.k.a the Green Arrow, from Starling City. However, she doesn't live with him, nor does she know they are in any way related. Mandy is much like her brother, but she kills for the fun of it.She is the best girl friend of Accalia Galavan and Jerome Valeska, and maybe even Xander Wilde, a.k.a Jerome's twin brother Jeremiah Valeska. Mandy is the one that has remained in contact with Jeremiah while Accalia had no way of contacting her long lost friend.Some things are dangerous to find out, and Mandy is in the middle of it all.© nogitsunechey 2018





	1. Disclaimer

**Hey superwolves!**

**Alright. So this story is kind of going to be a spin-off/sequel for 'Terror', as in it is going to be the story of Mandy Queen (who I haven't got around to introducing yet) and the psychotic twin of our favourite Ginger Maniac, Jeremiah Valeska.**

**This story is going to still include Accalia and Jerome as I love them dearly.**

**Before officially starting this story, I'd like to say that none of the characters of _Gotham_  belong to me and all credit goes to DC Comics and the creators of  _Gotham_. All rights and ownership goes to the creators of  _Gotham_  and DC Comics.**

**This story is purely fictional and a** **ny similarities to past or present events is purely accidental, as with any similarities to people whom you may know. All characters that do not belong to _Gotham_  and DC Comics are of my own creation and are not to be copied under any circumstances.**

**No events that should happen to occur in this story are to be copied in any way, shape or form as I have worked on this story for ages. If any part of this story is found to be in another, or if any of my characters have been taken and used in other stories, then you are going against the copyright laws and can be fined.**

**\- Chey xo -**

**_© nogitsunechey  
2018_ **


	2. Story Details

**Cover**

**Description**

Mandy Queen, as her name suggests, is a relative of Oliver Queen, a.k.a the Green Arrow, from Starling City. However, she doesn't live with him, nor does she know they are in any way related. Mandy is much like her brother, but she kills for the fun of it.

She is the best girl friend of Accalia Galavan and Jerome Valeska, and maybe even Xander Wilde, a.k.a Jerome's twin brother Jeremiah Valeska. Mandy is the one that has remained in contact with Jeremiah while Accalia had no way of contacting her long lost friend.

Some things are dangerous to find out, and Mandy is in the middle of it all.

© nogitsunechey 2018

**Preview**

Accalia closes her blue-green eyes and drops onto the bed, her shoulders low and her head hanging. "Mandy, I hate to involve you in this, but I need your help."

I sigh, leaning against the wall of Accalia's friends' apartment. "What exactly do you want, Cali?"

"Jerome's in Arkham again, and I need your help to get him out. He has control of Arkham and can come and go as he pleases, but, when he gets out, the cops throw him back in instantly. They know when and where he's going to escape, and there's no way for him to get back here."

"You want me to help you break out your psychopathic boyfriend out of an insane asylum? Alright. When do we start?"


	3. Playlist

**Crossfire - Stephen  
** _"Heaven, if you sent us down_  
So we can build a playground,  
For the sinners to play as saints,  
You'd be so proud of what we've made."

**I'm Gonna Show You Crazy - Bebe Rexha  
** _"I'm tired of trying to be normal.  
_ _I'm always over-thinking.  
_ _I'm driving myself crazy.  
_ _So what if I'm fucking crazy?"_

**Hypnotic - Vanic x Zella Day  
** _"You took to me so well. Hypnotic taking over me.  
_ _Make me feel like someone else. You got me talking in my sleep."_

**Gasoline - Halsey  
** _"Are you high enough without the Mary Jane like me?  
_ _Do you tear yourself apart to entertain like me?"_

**Monsters - Ruelle  
** _"You've got no place to hide,  
_ _And I'm feeling like a villain, got a hunger inside.  
_ _One look in my eyes,  
_ _And you're running cause I'm coming going to eat you alive."_

**Serial Killer - Lana Del Rey**   
_"Baby, I'm a sociopath. Sweet serial killer  
On the warpath, 'cause I love you just a little too much."_

**Arsonist's Lullabye - Hozier**   
_"All you have is your fire, and the place you need to reach._   
_Don't you ever tame your demons, but always keep 'em on a leash."_

**I Need a Gangsta - Dj Preetia**  
 _"I'm fucked up, I'm black and blue. I'm built for it, all the abuse._  
 _I got secrets, that nobody, nobody knows._  
I'm good on, that pussy shit. I don't want, what I can get.  
I want someone, with secrets."

**Teenagers - My Chemical Romance  
** __"Because the drugs never work. They're gonna give you a smirk_ _ __'  
Cause they got methods of keepin' you clean.  
_ _ _They gonna rip up your heads, your aspirations to shreds.  
_ _Another cog in the murder machine."_

**Walk On Water - Thirty Seconds to Mars**  
 _"Can you even see what you're fighting for?_  
 _Bloodlust and a holy war. Listen up, hear the patriots shout,_  
"Times are changing"  
In the end, the choice was clear - take a shot in the face of fear."

 **Sucker for Pain - Lil Wayne, Wiz Khalifa & Imagine Dragons w/ Logic & Ty Dolla $ign ft X Ambassadors**  
 _"Take my hand through the flames. I torture you._  
I'm a slave to your games (I'm just a sucker for pain).  
I wanna chain you up, I wanna tie you down  
Oooohh, I'm just a sucker for pain."

**War of Hearts - Ruelle  
** _"Come to me in the night hours.  
_ _I will wait for you, and I can't sleep  
_ _'Cause thoughts devour, thoughts of you consume."_

**Dangerous - Royal Deluxe**   
_"This is how it's gonna be. This is what you'll think of me.  
It's going down like I told you. This is how it's gonna be."_

**Beautiful Crime - Tamer**   
_"We fight every night for something.  
_ _When the sun sets we're both the same.  
_ _Half in the shadows, half burned in flames.  
_ _We can't look back for nothing.  
_ _Take what you need, say your goodbyes.  
_ _I gave you everything, and it's a beautiful crime."_

**Blue Jeans - Lana Del Rey**   
_"I told you that no matter what you did I'd be by your side.  
Cause Ima ride or die whether you fail or fly.  
Well shit, at least you tried.  
_ _But when you walked out that door, a piece of me died.  
_ _I told you I wanted more-but that not what I had in mind.  
_ _I just want it like before, we were dancin' all night.  
_ _Then they took you away- stole you out of my life."_

**Everybody Wants to Rule the World - Lorde**   
_"Welcome to my world. There's no turning back.  
Even while we sleep. We will find you."_

**Control - Halsey**   
_"God damn right, you should be scared of me.  
Who is in control?"_

**Mad Hatter - Melanie Martinez**   
_"We paint white roses red -  
Each shade from a different person's head."_

**Circus for a Psycho - Skillet  
** __"Got your finger on the trigger;  
_ _ _You think that you're the winner."_

**Carnival - Rachel Rose Mitchell**   
_"Forget about your pain.  
We live to entertain!"_

**Heathens - Twenty-One Pilots**   
_"You're lovin' on the psychopath sitting next to you.  
_ _You're lovin' on the murderer sitting next to you."_

**Blue Stahli - Enemy**   
_"I'm breathing in, I'm breathing out.  
I'll be the enemy."_

**Smells Like Teen Spirit - Think Up Anger ft. Malia J (Cover)**   
_"With the lights out, it's less dangerous.  
_ _Here we are now, entertain us."_

**Emperor's New Clothes - Panic! At The Disco**  
 _"Welcome to the end of eras. Ice has melted back to life._  
Done my time and served my sentence.  
Dress me up and watch me die."  
_  
"Heroes always get remembered, but you know  
legends never die."

**I'm a Wanted Man - Royal Deluxe**   
_"I'm a wanted man. I got blood on my hands.  
Do you understand?"_

**Super Psycho Love - Simon Curtis**   
_"Got me trippin' super psycho love. Aim, pull the trigger._   
_Feel the pain getting bigger. Go insane from the bitter feeling.  
_ _Trippin' super psycho love."_

**Youngblood - Five Seconds of Summer**  
 _"Remember the words you told me, 'love me 'til the day I die?'_  
Surrender my everything 'cause you made me believe you're mine.  
Yeah, you used to call me baby, now you calling me by name.  
Takes one to know one, yeah. You beat me at my own damn game."

**I'm Gonna Do My Thing - Royal Deluxe**   
_"Can't you see that you cannot control the man I am.  
I am not a puppet on your string.  
_ _So maybe you should check yourself  
_ _Before you tell me what you think of me."_

**Partners in Crime (feat. Ash Costello) - Set It Off, Ash Costello**  
 _"The skies are black with lead-filled rain_  
A morbid painting on display  
This is the night the young love died  
Buried at each other's side."

**Flesh - Simon Curtis  
** _"You put your hand up to my neck and feel the pulse._   
_Beat, beat, beat, beat.  
It's like a trigger getting ready to shoot."_


	4. Cast

**Chloë Grace Moretz**  as Mandy Queen

**Cameron Monaghan** as Jeremiah Valeska

**Francesca Root-Dodson**  as Ecco

**Cameron Monaghan** as Jerome Valeska

**Kaya Scodelario** as Accalia Galavan-Gordon

**Robin Lord Taylor** as Oswald Cobblepot

**Cory Michael Smith** as Edward Nygma

**Charlie Tahan** as Jonathan Crane (Scarecrow)

**Nicholas D'Agosto** as Harvey Dent (Two-Face)

**Anthony Carrigan**  as Victor Zsasz

**Stephen Amell** as Oliver Queen (Green Arrow)

**Emily Bett Rickards**  as Felicity Smoak

**Wi** **lla Holland**  as Thea Queen (Speedy)

**Colton Haynes**  as Roy Harper (Arsenal)


End file.
